Transformers Prime: The Destiny Ark
by TimeLordBud
Summary: Something has broken through the dimensional barriers into our world.As the Autobots investigate not only do they discover the what has passed through, they shockingly discover who has passed through with it. Set in the TFP: Miami Universe. STORY COMPLETION! June has the means to win the war, but will she sacrifice this world in order to save hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime : The Destiny Ark**

**Jasper,Nevada **

June Darby took her suitcase and laptop bag out of her car ,These were the times it was good to have friends in high places, Or that just stood tall. She was looking forward to this week, a weeklong nursing conference in Seattle, Washington. A week where the info she learned from the conference would help her in becoming a Hospital Administrator and also a chance to see the town with friends from school she hadn't seen in forever. She wasn't too worried she would be leaving Jack on his own for a week, After all he did have supervision, even though she was a large alien robot.

"Now you have all the phone numbers you need, are you sure we got you enough groceries for the week?" She fretted over her son Jack. This wasn't the only time she and Jack had been separated for a week, but they were still harrowing just trying to leave. "If you need anything call me and I am just a ground bridge away!"

"Mom! I'm going to be ok! ,I promise!" He assured her " I have Arcee and a lot of homework to do!"

"Right Jack, you're going to lounge around the house all day in your underwear and scratch yourself…." Arcee teased.

Jack gave her an odd look as he helped his mom gather her things to get ready to bridge out from the base to the hotel in Seattle. He had plans to keep a low profile, It wasn't like he had any parties planned other than a quiet night with Miko. He knew this conference was important to him mom and the last thing he wanted was to be distracted by worrying about him.

"Look if I need anything, Aunt April said she would be over in a heartbeat!" He continued to assure her.

" She is busy on her own right, With her schedule with the hospital and then working her team of Autobots." June said

She checked and double checked that she had everything as Optimus came by to see her off. "Optimus I can't thank you enough for letting me us the ground bridge, I will out me in Seattle with enough time to settle in and rest for the week!" She thank him

"It is our pleasure June, I truly hope you have an enjoyable time in Seattle." Optimus said

"I'll bring you back a snow globe!' June promised as Ratchet opened the ground bridge, With a long hug to Jack, she finally departed through the gate.

"Your so sleeping in aren't you "Arcee asked Jack.

"Like, you wouldn't believe!" He retorted.

Suddenly a proximity alarm sounded throughout the base, Ratchet was quick to see if it was Agent Fowler approaching the base, He clicked on the base computer and oddly found no sign of anyone approaching the base.

"that's odd, I hear the proximity alert, but there's nothing coming into the base. " He mused.

"Maybe it's a bug, "Raf suggested, "Here let me see if I can nail it down. " He plugged his laptop into the terminal and began running diagnostics as normal. He wrinkled his nose as he found readings he had never seen before.

"That's funny, I'm reading energy spike of an unknown origin. " He reported.

"Is it Decepticon?" Jack asked looking over his shoulder.

"I can't say for sure. " Raf said " Hey Ratchet what can you make of this?"

Raf brought up his reading to the base's terminal, Ratchet looked them over and even triple checked them. "This is most strange indeed, I haven't seen readings like this since before on Cybertron. "

He typed in some calculations and still wasn't sure what he was looking at. "Maybe I should defer this to Perceptor, He might have some input. "

From what they could tell, the energy spike were emanating not that far away from the base in the out skirts of Las Vegas, Something was trying to break through into our world.

**Las Vegas, August 4****th****, 2019**

Ronald Carter was always told at one time Las Vegas was a city of lights and sounds, where people came to play and take in shows and various entertainment. He was often told it was the Entertainment capital of the world. But as he looked out on it, all it looked like to him was a kingdoms of ash and scrap metal.

They came in the early part of the 20th centaury, slowly integrating themselves into the Earth, Silently gaining strength under the cover of stealth and disguise. Until at last the Decepticons made their play to conquer the Earth. 3 billion human lives lost their lives on March 14th 1993, when the Decepticons used the worlds weapons against them. Launching Nuclear weapons, mankind was brought to the edge of extinction. The survivors of massive nuclear assault , lived only to face a new nightmare, The war against the Decepticons.

What was left of humanity banded together to form a human resistance against the Decepticons, They scavenged what tech they could to fight them. But the Decpeticons were gaining ground on the 7 year long war with the humans. Slowly the Decpeticons were regaining what cities they lost to the humans when the revolutions first began. Small pockets of humanity barely clung to life all around the globe. With the humans gradually losing a foothold on the planet, a final desperate plan was hatched to give the war the turning point the humans so desperately needed.

"Follow my lead! Hold this position!" Carter yelled as his platoon opened fire on the Decepticon garrison held deep in the ruins of what was Las Vegas. Laser fire spread out among the pre dawn sky as the Decepticons were caught off guard. They started out by sending flying units first, Whatever Decepticon they had who could provide air support was dispatched first to find the pockets of resistance.

"Move forward! Push through and break their defenses! "Captain Carter cried out as his unit fired on the jets flying over them. They fired off laser beams from their assault rifles powered with refined form of Energon, The Decpticons life source. When the Decepticons took over, they took what humans they could find to make slaves to harvest the Energon for them. It simply allowed the resistance to use those freed slaves's knowledge to create the weapons they now wielded.

"Alpha team has breached the compound successfully! " The radiomen announced, " Package will be secured in 10 minutes!"

"Hold the line! We have to buy Colonel Darby more time!"Captain Carter shouted to his men.

The Decepticons soon sent out ground units to fend off the attacking human army, Carter knew this tactic all too well, They would send out units to toy with the resistance before calling in reinforcements, If they had any hope for the success of this mission, they would have to secure the package before the units arrived.

Carter looked out over the edge of the clearing of the rubble of the smashed buildings, The city itself fell years ago, but was used by the Decpeticons as their main weapons depot or "Artifacts " as they were called. The Intel the resistance collects from a cell of freed slaves yielded information of a device that was on the ship of the Decepticons that could generate a vast amount of energy. If the humans could secure it , it would be used against the Decepticons.

Soon a call came over the radio ' Colonel Darby has the Destiny Ark! Move in team! We need to clear a path!"

Soon four automated War Tanks emerged from the west, they were automated hulking weapons created soely for crushing the human resistance. It was large and hulking with metal treads, Two large cannons sat top of it that had pinpoint accuracy. They slowly crept over the battle filed firing on any target that got in their line of sights.

"Take those tanks down!" A voice could heard crying out.

Soon from within the Base complex a large ship emerged from the opening in the ground. It hovered over the battlefield ,as it targeted the tanks and opened fired with it's missiles. Two tanks were destroyed as the missiles found their mark. But not before six more tanks appeared just over the horizon.

The ship was the size of a football stadium and shaped like an arrow head. It hovered and continued to fire its battery at the tanks as the Decepticons then deployed a fleet of Jets to attack the Ark.

"Colonel Darby! Get out of there! We'll cover your escape route!" Captain Carter yelled as he saw the ship begin to turn on it's side to regain control.

Colonel Darby are you reading us?" Hey yelled " You have to get out of there, they are gearing up for an Air strike! If we lose the Destiny Ark we lose the war!"

Then from within the Destiny Ark, a white light shot out from the hull as it soon engulfed everything in a matter of seconds.

**Japser ,Nevada present time.**

It appeared over the skies of Area 51, before fighters had a chance to deploy it created a boom of immense energy as it broke through the barriers of time and space. The blast was so powerful; it paralyzed the hidden secret base. The only glimpse of the object was that it was huge and flying toward the Autobot base. It was lit a fire as black smoke billowed out of it. It was the Destiny Ark, and it had just broke through the space between the spaces. It hovered closer to the ground before it finally crashed on the desert floor.

"Prime! Prime!" Agent William Fowler called out over the communicator. "This is an emergency of epic scale!"

"Yes Agent Fowler, how can we help?" Optimus said.

"An Alien craft has just crashed a flew clicks from your base! Whatever it is knocked out all electrical activity from Area 51! I'm en route but I need your team to investigate!"

Within moments Ratchet pulled out a satellite view of the crashed object, He gasped as he immediately recognized the ship. " Optimus! It's an Ark!, We would have noticed it if came from space! We didn't even receive a distress signal!"

Optimus knew the gravity of the situation if it was an Autobot ship that had just crash landed on Earth. " We must investigate, there might be Autobot survivors that will need our aid!, Arcee and Jack you will accompany me to investigate the crash."

In moments Ratchet laid out the ground bridge into the ship. Arcee and Optimus entered the ship first followed by Jack. It was large inside as a red glow of the emergency lights dimly it up the hallways.

"ratchet we're here ,are you picking up any life signs?" Optimus asked as they walked the halls of the ship.

"I am reading only one, and it's faint. It's coming from just ahead of you in the cockpit!" Ratchet reported.

Optimus and Acree found the sealed doors of the cockpit, "Ratchet we have found the cockpit are, I'm going to attempt to open the doors!" Optimus said as he gripped the massive doors and began to pry them open.

"A-Arcee! J-Jack! Get in and find the survivor!" Optimus grunted as she held opened a tiny crack in the door big enough for Arcee and Jack to squeeze through.

"Don't get too far ahead of me Jack! We don't know what's in here!" Arcee warned as they made their way through the dimly lit cockpit. Jack turned on his flashlight as he saw the various Cybertronian markings on the wall.

"Whoever is in here can't be that far off, "He said " Hello! IS anyone here?"

Jack then noticed a figure nestled in a makeshift pilots seat, Whoever it was passed out and not moving.

"Arcee! I found them and I think they're human!" He said as he raced over, he then flashed his light and stopped in horror as he recognized the human in need.

It was his mother, June Darby.

"Mom?" He said quietly before yelling out" MOM! Mom wake up!" He shouted as he shook her.

"Optimus! We found the survivor and it's June!" Arcee reported. She then noticed that June was dressed differently than she was this morning, She had on dark green military fatigues, Her hair was disheveled and all around her face as she wore a military rank, and the name "DARBY" was stitched over her chest.

"Mom! Mom please wake up!" Jack pleaded as he shook her, He turned back to Arcee " she's not waking up!"

Then Jack heard the metallic click and whizz and felt a nozzle being placed against his temple. His mom had woken up and was pointing a futuristic looking pistol at him. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at Jack and Arcee.

"Who the hell are you calling mom! I've never had kid before in my life! " She said coldly. She grabbed Jack by the collar and still had the gun on him as Arcee pointed her arm rifle at her.

"Mom! What are you doing!" Jack pleaded.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" June shouted " I am Colonel June Darby of the Human Resistance Forces and you have five seconds to explain to me why your aligned with that "Con" before I end you and it!"

**A/N : Taking a quick break to test out a new laptop and to pump this idea out, I will get back to TFP"Miami in a day or two, I just wanted to out a special chapter that is set within my TFP: Miami universe. The Destiny Ark will play a big part in the main Miami storyline. I just wanted to set it up and also explain with the notion of an Alternate Universe June Darby. This story was influence heavily by Terminator 2: Judgment Day, and will see more elements in the coming chapter, It will be a short story, two chapters, three at the most.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Transformers Prime: The Destiny Ark**

** Chapter 2 **

Arcee stared intently as it soon became apparent she was in a standoff with June Darby. She didn't know how or why, and it was wrong on so many levels. What was obviously clear was that cooler minds had to prevail before someone got hurt.

"Ok , Ok , I think we all need to calm down here." Arcee began " I am putting away my weapons, See? " she said as her hand cannons transformed back into hands that she raised up in a sign of non-hostility.

"Do you think you can do the same? No is going to harm you here…" Arcee said hoping that her words would reach her.

June looked at them for a moment that seemed to last forever, "I letting up grip on your collar, do not even THINK of running off…." June ordered Jack. As she let loose her grip and clicked on her ear radio, She tried to get in contact with Base Command.

"Scarecrow, Scarecrow, This is Dorothy four-niner come in!" She called as she heard nothing but radio static. " Scarecrow, Scarecrow this is Dorothy four niner! Please respond over!" Again nothing as static filled her ear.

"The communications must have been knocked out. "she whispered to herself. "Ok here's what's going to happen. You will lead me out of here, and when you do you and your con friend better not follow me!"

"Arcee is not a Decepticon! She's Autobot, mom!" Jack argued.

"There's that Mom thing with you! Would you kindly tell me what you are doing inside this ship during a battle?" June demanded.

"Wh_what battle? There is no battle going on?" Jack tried to reason.

June Darby blinked as her mind raced, her instincts were screaming something was wrong but not for really the wrong reasons. Her mind flashed to the final moments of the mission. The Destiny Ark was targeted because its reactor could generate a vast amount of energy. The ship itself had massive battery's that could be used against the decpeticons in battle.

June lead a team to infiltrate the Decepticon compound where it was stored. When the mission was appeared compromised, June raced forward in the ensuing battle to steal the Ark in the confusion. She got the ship airborne and out of the docking bay when she came under fire from Decepticon forces. In a panic she attempted an Orbital jump to move the ship away from the battle to regroup and land the ship near one of the Earth defense commands. As she primed the engines, something overloaded them. The last thing she remembered was seeing the words "DIMENSIONAL EVENT IMMINENT" Then a white flash knocked her against her seat, the next thing she remembered was being awaken by this kid.

"Allright what's the date?" June asked

"D-date? " Jack said " Uh June 15th !"

"No no, **The year!"** She demanded

"2012!"

June blinked as she realized she had somehow gone back in time; To her it was the year 2019, Not 2012. And even then during 2012 the Decepticon war was in its 3rd year.

"What's the status of the war? , Have the Decepticons Taken The Northern Command yet?" She asked to obvious confused looks.

She tried again. "Have the Decepticons even deployed Nuclear weapons yet?"

"If there is a war it's only being fought between the Autobots and the Decepticons." Jack said as he pointed to Arcees symbol on her wings. "The Autobots are the good guys….."

June could see the looks in this boy's eyes and she commanded enough people to know he wasn't even remotely lying. "Ok So what's your name?" She asked.

Jack continued to hold up one hand and pulled out his wallet to show her his id. "My name is Jack Darby, and I have a mother name June Darby" He said as he flipped open his wallet to reveal June his student ID on one side and on the other a picture of him when he was maybe 10 and a woman who looked exactly like her.

Before June could say anything further they were interrupted by an urgent call from optimus. "Arcee Jack! Come in , A decepticon patrol has entered the ship! You need to get out of there quickly!"

"We have to go! " Arcee said as she looked at June " Come with us if you want to live!"

June nodded as she was going to trust these two for now, She holsterd her pistol and grabbed a large silver rifle from the side of the pilot's seat. "I'm Right behind you!"

As they made their way back through the door, they squeezed through to see Optimus already in a fire fight with Three Eradicons. They were passing through when they too caught the strange energy signature given off by the Destiny Ark. Investigating; it wasn't long before they found Optimus by the large bay doors of the cockpit. Arcee took a position opposite of Optimus as she opened fired. She grazed one on the leg as it was dragged to the side from it's partner.

"Stay behind me kid!" June said as she cocked the rifle, she ran past the Autobots in a zig zag pattern, firing off controlled blasts from the futuristic weapon, It fired off high powered purple beams of laser light . She smirked as these Decepticons didn't even register a threat and paid no attention to her. It was a mistake she wasn't about to let the get away with. She circled around the three cons, before Arcee could call out for June to come back. June positioned herself behind them and fired off blasts at their knees. June moved in a quick and precise fashion, hitting her intended targets efficiently. She saw as they collapsed back when the laser pierced through their knee joints. Before they could registered what had happened June rolled forward and shot them at point blank range. Her rifle cut through their head chasses, ripping them apart like a hot knife through butter.

Both Jack and Arcee stood with their mouths open as Optimus looked and recognized that fight pattern, It was a basic technique used against the Decepticons that had long been forgotten by the Autobots. June stood among the hulking carcasses, not taking her eyes off them as she cocked her rifle releasing a spent weapon canister.

"MOVE!" She yelled.

"I really don't think that's your mother…" Arcee whispered to Jack.

**Autobot Base Alpha One**

It didn't take Colonel Darby long to realize she wasn't in her own time, or even Dimension. Just by holding the few pictures Jack had shown her from him as a baby to growing up to becoming a teenager. The woman in the pictured was defiantly her, but in different life. She didn't have to life the live June lived, a life of war and strife. There were many thoughts running through her mind, the mission, her situation back in her world, and how she can get back, if she could.

Passing through the ground bridge June saw she was in a military base, There she saw there were MORE Autobots. Even though Jack assured here they were the good guys she made it a point to have her hand close to her holster.

Jack and June got out of Optmus as he transformed. She saw a orange and white Robot approach them. "June! " Ratchet said " I thought you were in Seattle, when did you ground bridge back?"

"You know that Ark ship?" Jack explained "We're thinking it may be from an Alternate Universe, She appears to be from it "

Ratchet crinkled his forehead in thought " If that ark is what I think it is it is a very real possibility you might be right Jack!"

"So do you want explain to me what's going on?" Colonel Darby Asked Jack.

Jack laid it all out for her, what was going on in this world. How the Autobots and Decepticons were waging a secret war here on Earth. Earth wasn't enslaved but they still had their share of problems. Nowhere near the scale June was used to though. She tried to take it all in , Good transformers to fight the bad transformers. She was so used to fighting Decepticons for a good part of her life; it never once occurred to her that there could be a good faction. She wasn't sure if her world had these Autobots as they had only seen and known the Decpeticons.

"That's our story, how about you?" He asked.

June looked at the boy and his Autobot this was a trap it should have been sprung by now. "My name is Colonel June Darby and I come from a world at war with the Decepticons." That saying got a few surprised look from jack and the Autobots.

"I come from the year 2019, The Decepticons came to our world in silence at first, but in 1993 they took control of our nation's nuclear weapon arsenal. Almost half of the world's population were wiped out in the span of a day. Afterwards they came and took over. Most of the remaining humans were rounded up as slaves to mine Energon for them. Gradually a small resistance was formed to fight them. We have been at war with the Decepticons for about seven years now. "

"What about the Autobots in your universe?, Are they not there?" Optimus asked her.

"I have never heard of Autobots, We've only know the Deceptcons, "She said sitting on a crate.

"Ive heard about this theory" Jack said "That there might be millions of Alternate universes where they might be different in some way, some small, some major. "

"It is possible, "Optimus related "Before we came to Earth we almost traveled to another world, The world of Raxacoricalphalapatorius. We decided to travel to this world instead."

"We think because it was a lot easier to spell!" Arcee quipped.

"Perhaps the Autobots of your universe arrived at a different planet" Optimus suggested.

"That would explain why she's never heard of us "Ratchet said " Do you have a Jack in your world?"

June shook her head " When the nuclear attacks happened. I was in nursing school I was married but we never had child. I wasn't about to bring a child into that kind of world. I lost my husband when he was taken to one of the work camps. I joined the human resistance soon after my 23rd birthday, been fighting ever since. "

"Can you send me back?" June asked Optimus. " I was on a mission to bring back that ship to help us turn the tide of the war."

Optimus thought for a bit before speaking " I am not sure, The Ark in question is of Cybertronian in origin, But somehow it was able to break through the dimensional barriers. If anything Ratcthet we must at least bring in the Reactor core. "

"When we have the reactor core I can start to run diagnostics on it, maybe replicate the sequence that brought her to this world. "Ratchet suggested.

"Very well , Contact Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Tell them to bring in the Reactor. "Optimus ordered.

"I can take care of Colonel Darby, "Jack offered "My mom isn't coming back for another week so we don't have to worry about these two meeting."

"So what's my other self like?" June asked.

"Just as assertive as you, but She isn't armed!" He quipped.

**Darby Household**

Miko Didn't like it but Jack had to call off their evening together, partly because she wanted to check out the "Terror Claws" DVD and partly because she wanted to meet this Alternate universe June Darby, who she described as "War Helicopter Mom" Jack vehemtly refused, He knew she was already under a lot of stress. He didn't want to add on any further by Miko's antagonizing.

June walked through the house where Her other self and Jack lived. She looked at the pictures on the wall of her other self and a young Jack through the years. Parties, a young Jack on Santa's lap, various pictures of June on the beach and one on horseback. She smiled a bit and took a small comfort that the other her knew a life without war like she had known. She then noticed a picture on the far wall that grabbed her attention. It was of her other self and Jack at age 12, They were standing next to a younger girl who looked similar to June. It was a graduation photo as she was wearing a blue cap and gown and held a high school diploma.

Her eyes stayed transfixed on the girl as her mind raced to comprehend who she thought the girl was. It took moments to figure out it was her sister April. She touched the picture softly as her eyes began to water.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as she pulled back her hand and wiped her eye.

"Y-Yeah, just fine…." She said regaining her composure." Is she who I think she is?"

"Yeah, that my Aunt April, It was her high school graduation. " He said looking at the picture. "Do you have an April in your world?"

"Had," she said softly" I lost April when she was 9. She was caught in the first nuclear strikes. I was away at school when our city was hit by a missile. I got in my car and sped home before they quarantined the city. Our parents were killed by the blast and I found her alone in a mass field hospital. "

She bit her lip slightly "She was badly burned all over her body covered in bandages all they could do was make her comfortable. I-I held her hand and sang to her softly. She was always loud and bratty, but she had a good heart. She wanted to be a Doctor when she grew up; instead she died that day as I held her in my arms. I joined up the resistance soon after."

"I'm sorry to hear that "Jack said "If it means anything this world's April is going through her residency in Miami. "

Jack prepared dinner as she they sat from each other eating quietly. Jack saw this person who was his mother but was a complete stranger, while June ate looking at this person who would have been her son if she had one.

"So where is your father?" June asked

Jack stabbed his salad, "Dad left us when I was 10. I guess it got to a point where he couldn't handle the responsibility anymore. I sometimes still blame myself to this day for why he left."

"Pity parties aren't healthy Jack "June criticized "The man who was your father from my universe, died when his transported went down over Montana. " General Leland Bishop told me to buck up as I had a job to do."

"Woah, Leland Bishop? As in Silas?" Jack asked

"Of course there would be a Leland Bishop here, "June chuckled "Who is he here?"

"He's the leader of this crazy paramilitary group, they steal high tech and modify it to fit their needs, pretty much mercenaries. They once kidnapped my mom to get to Arcee. Colonel Leland Bishop calls himself Silas and he's been a thorn in the Autobot's side." Jack explained.

June laughed. " I know him a General Leland Bishop, He's one of the leaders of the human resistance, and he's a pretty standup guy. He once risked his life to rescue free a large group of people from a Decepticon worker camp. It's just…..i's just…." She said as she laughed almost spitting up her soup.

"What!" Jack asked

"His dog's name is Silas!" She bellowed.

"His dog?" Jack laughed

"It's an annoying little Chihuahua, we keep threatening to cook!" June laughed.

Afterwards Jack showed June the bath , She was looking forward to taking a real bath, as she explained it, In her time showers were limited so they usually had to clean 20 at a time and all unisex. The phone rang as Jack was gathering night time clothes and towels for his guest to use, He answered it to see it was his real mom.

"Hey! How's my big boy?" June asked

"Mom! Hey! How's Seattle?" he asked.

"Seattle's good! Wet, but good! I settled in nicely and am about to go out with the girls. The conference will start tomorrow so before I paint the town red Id thought I check on my favorite guy!"

"Everything's good mom! Just here watching TV, Acree is off on a mission and Miko is grounded, so I have a quiet night to myself!" He said as he carried the clothes and towels in the hallway, He saw the bathroom door was open and the other June Darby was taking off her top. At first Jack looked away but had to look back as he saw the clear cut back muscles this June had along with several War scars all over her back.

"Wow….." He whispered " Oh! Nothing mom! Just saw a really good double play by the Diamondbacks! Hey I got to go! Bathroom calls!"

"Ok sweetie, have fun! I'll call tomorrow Love you!" She said

"Love you too!" Jack said as he hung up.

"Here ya go!" Jack said as he handed June the clothes while turning his head away.

"Hey kid, they're just breasts, No big deal…" She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but , you also look like my _Mom!"_ Jack retorted.

June realized she was in a different world that had modesty her world had lost. " Oh yeah, you have a point there, Sorry kid" She said as she covered her chest and closed the door.

After the bath June retreated to the other June's room, It was filled with comfortable amenities, things she had long forgotten. She had to remind herself this was another woman's life, not hers. She had lost almost everything and was fighting for it back. She couldn't lose herself in this world that wasn't hers. She had to remind herself she didn't belong here. That boy wasn't her son, and she still had a war to fight. She slipped in-between the covers and tried to sleep. After having to sleep with one eye open at all times, and expecting to run and fight at a moments noticed. She found herself being woken up by the tiniest sounds.

She went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, not long after Jack woke up and crept into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" He asked

"It's too quiet" she said "I can't believe it but, I can't fall asleep without the sound of artillery!

Jack went to the fridge and pulled out two pints of Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. June happily ate the frozen treat. They had ice cream where she was from, but they only had two flavors, Vanilla and something that tasted like chocolate.

"Have you thought about if you can't make it back?" Jack asked

"Jack that isn't an option, I have a mission to finish, a lot of people are depending on me." She said

"Look I'm just saying, maybe you being here happened for a reason? Maybe your fight is over."

June could feel a surge of anger well up in her but she suppressed it as she knew the kid meant no harm, that he genuinely wanted a life without fighting for her. As tempting as it was, she couldn't. She had seen too much, been through too much, lost too much to turn her back now.

"I appreciate it Jack I do, but my world needs me. I know boys and girls your age fighting to free their world. Besides, I know me and do you really think this world needs two June Darby's?" She smiled.

"You have a point….."Jack smiled.

After the late night Ice Cream snack, Jack had an idea to help her sleep. "Look when I was a kid I had bad nightmares when my dad first left. I would crawl into my mom's bed and just being by her would help me sleep. Maybe it could help you." He offered

After a short pause Jack quickly responded "Look it may sound weird and Im sorry!"

"No, no it's ok!" June said "I really need the rest, and im willing to try anything." She smiled.

Jack settled in the spot next to her and quickly fell asleep, June stared at him sleeping and could see bit of her from him. If she did have a child, this is what he would look like, she leaned in closer as her arm draped over his, and slowly she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Next time: The Destiny Ark reaches it's conclusion as the way home is paved clear for Colonel June Darby, But as she finds she can't take the Destiny Ark with her, She finds a different more effective weapon in the Spark Extractor. All she has to do is take it from the Autobots, one way or the other…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime: The Destiny Ark.**

** Chapter 3.**

Jack opened his eyes as the morning light filled the room. Waking up in his mom's bed ,the familiar scent of potpourri greeted his nose. She often added a touch of it to her sheets and pillow, It was the smell that reminded her of her grandmother. He looked to his side to see the place was empty. Colonel June Darby was already up he saw. Walking through the house, He searched the kitchen ,the living room and the garage. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Hey Arcee, Have you seen the "other" mom?" He asked with a slight grin, Arcee came out of powerdown mode and turned her steering column toward Jack

"I haven't seen her come this way nor heard the front door open, I'd probably check out back."

As Jack opened the door to the backyard, he could hear the sound of her grunting, He looked to see her doing pull up exercises on the metal bars that held the clotheslines. Her hair was tied low just like his mom, and she was doing pull ups effortlessly. He could the rips and tone of her back muscles as they flex with each upward motion. Covered up by her white muscle shirt were the various scars that adorned her back. Some looked like severe burns, while some liked like hot shrapnel embedded itself in, and there was one that looked like an emergency surgery scar.

"Good Morning!" Jack called out, when she heard his voice; she finished her repetitions before dropping down, Sweat glisten her face and neck.

"Hey kid….." She said through hard breaths.

"Been up all morning working out?" He asked as he handed her a towel that was off to the side.

She took it and began to wipe the sweat off, "General Bishop's orders, If you're not fighting, your training."

Jack could see the sun off to the distance already on the rise, the Nevada heat beginning to climb. "Don't you think it's a little hot?"

"No worse than I've been through, besides where I'm from, there's constant dust clouds during the day, I almost forgot what the sun looked like…." She said as she squinted at the sunlight.

"C'mon we'll have some breakfast before heading to the Autobot base today!" Jack offered as they headed inside.

**Autobot base one**

Ratchet had been examining the drive reactor of the Destiny Ark all night; He started when Bulkhead and Bumblebee removed the reactor and brought it to the base. While the properties were Cybertronian, they were of a technology he had heard of but were taken in long strides. Ideas that were never explored but here before him were in fruition, Ideas that could have long saved Cybertron .

"Most interesting indeed…." He muttered to himself as he examined the inner workings of the reactor.

"What is?" Miko said as she popped up from under him, She had pulled herself up on the large cube like structure to get a better look inside. "What is this? Like some kind of futuristic pizza maker?"

"This is a delicate piece of Cybertronian hardware to the likes that I have never seen!" He said as he scooped her up and placed her aside "One that you really shouldn't be around at the moment!"

"Fine be that way!, But im so here if that thing starts spitting out pepperoni pizza!" She said as she sulked off, walking past an approaching Optimus Prime.

"Ractchet, "He said " What have you learned from the ship's reactor core?"

Ratchet looked up from the reactor "Optimus this is extraordinary! This is a Cybertronian technology but they are of ideas and failed experiments I thought were long abandoned. I recall a familiar design that was conceived in the Iacon science academy before the war. I recall this particular design being shelved because the rotation rate couldn't be synched. "

Ratchet turned on the reactor as it hummed and came to life," It appears this reactor can generate energy using Anti-Matter and converting it into Anti-Photons. Do you know what thie means Optimus? It means we might have the means to generate pure energon!"

"Do you think you can repair it?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet grew silent as he knew he didn't have an answer for Optimus.

"Do what you can, Even though this may prove an advantage for us, we must use it to return June back to her own world' Optimus said as he walked away.

Ever since the disaster with the synthetic Energon formula, Optimus had been reluctant to pursue the Energon needs. He scourged what Energon they could get from the Decepticons, He knew there was a huge reserve in the waters of Miami, but was reluctant to touch the supply as it would be needed one day.

The proximity alert sounded as Arcee rode in with Jack and Colonel Darby in tow, they disembarked as Arcee transformed Of course Miko couldn't not resist getting a first hand look at a June Darby from another world.

"Soooo, this is the War Helicopter Mom?" She said as she pranced over to Jack and June "Bulkhead like your some kind of warrior soldier from the future? What kind of war are you fighting? Do you use laser guns? I bet you know karate!" She said in a fast and hyper fashion.

Colonel Darby only glared at the child.

"I take it they don't joke much where you're from!" Miko antagonized.

"No we joke when we can," June finally said "Actually I know your counterpart from my world Miko."

"Oh yeah?, What's she like? Is she buff? , Does she kick ass!" She grinned.

"No, actually she's a mute, She lost her voice when she saw her parents grounded up into paste in the Decepticon worker camps!" June said looking and walking past her. Miko blinked as for the first time Jack Darby saw she was utterly speechless.

"Don't you think was a bit harsh?" Arcee asked June.

"Where I'm from 'Harsh' is all we know." June said forlornly.

June walked straight to the Autobot leader, "So what's the status of the Ark? Will I be able to get it up and running and back to my world?"

"Unfortunately we are still trying to find out how the reactor works so we can repair it, It may still be some time before we can send you back."

June eyed the Autobot leader as her instant distrust of the answer kicked in. She was still on a mission and had a job to do, She wasn't sure how but she was determined to get back and win the war.

"C'mon why don't I give you a tour of the base?" Jack offered as he took her by the arm.

Optimus and June held on to each other's eyes as she finally turned away to walk with Jack around the base.

Bumblbee beeps and quipped a feeling concern about her, "For the time being we must have faith that she is on our side, and that she knows we are doing everything we can for her." Optimus said . He knew the frustrations of this world's June. So a June that was from a world where she has been forced to fight all of her life would turn a simple pet peeve into a full blown problem.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked June as he finished showing her the repair bay, you seem a little on edge."

June, lost in their thoughts took a while to answer him "Huh, Oh it's nothing. Im sure Optimus isn't the kind to bullshit me on anything…" She said in a not so sincere tone.

"Look if the Autobots say they are going to help you get back, that's what they are going to do, that much I know you can believe in!" Jack said defending his friends.

"No offense kid, but I haven't known them as long as you have, all I have known are the kind of giant robots that want to wipe us off the face of the planet." She bit back.

"Decepticons, "Jack said " Decepticons are the bad guys and the Autobots are the good guys. "

They came to a large hanger door that was next to the main Autobot staging area, Jack inputted a code and the heavy door opened up to reveal a room where the lost Iacon relics were being housed. It was littered about with many alien looking artifacts; some on shelf's other on crates.

"Here is where the Autobots have stored their relics that they have taken from the Decepticons. " He announced "Some if gotten in the Decepticon hands would really be bad for the Autobots!"

June looked around the room and but one artifact caught her eye, It was silver and purple and looked almost like a metal scarab , It sat in the middle of the room as if were the honored guest of the room.

"Oh yeah that's the-"Jack said but was cut off

"Spark Extractor…." June said as she knew exactly what it was just by looking at it. She looked at the puzzled Jack and realized she had to explain to him "One of our intel units brought back files stolen from a Deception warship we brought down off the coast California. In it had valuable intel about the physiology of these machines and that tey too had weaknesses we could exploit, But it also told of a device that could pull out their spark and stop them right where they stood.

Suddenly an message alert overcame the base, Jack led June out as they ran to where the Autobots were, They soon saw the image of William Fowler on the screen.

"Prime! That big ship that crashed in the desert is under attack by MECH! We tried to send a unit in but they have a weapon that knocked their units off line! I need you to Ground Bridge and keep them from taking that ship to pieces!"

"We understand Agent Fowler we are on our way!" Optimus turned to Arcee and Bumblebee "come with me and we'll meet MECH head on! Ratchet get us a ground bridge."

"Hang on I'm coming too!" June said grabbing her rifle and pistol " I can feel that look your giving me Optimus and you can stop it! Who is that running MECH? Silas? Well where im from he's my commanding officer, and there is no one who knows him better than me!, I can't risk having the ark harmed in any way too"

Reluctantly Optmus nodded " Very well Colonel Darby, but just because you know him and they are human , do not assume I will condone the action of killing. We will deter but not attack!"

June cocked her eyebrow and silently shook her head. "You stay here kid," June sat pointing to Jack " I won't be able to cover your six if this gets hot and heavy."

"No prob! " He said "I'll cover my own six!"

The green swirl of the ground bridge opened the Team Prime found them on the deck

They walked through the darkened hallways as June primed her Energon rifle, It made "PING" as the carbines became to warm up. They walked in darkness for about 20 minutes with no sign of any resistance. The ship was simply too quiet.

"Something's not right….'Arcee said

June sniffed the air and looked all around her, she had a good idea what was going on," I think I might have some insight.." As she back stepped three times by bumblebee and snatched something from the shadows behind him.

"OWW!Knock it off that hurts! What the heck!" Miko grunted as June held her arm behind her back tightly.

Arcee groaned as bumblebee beeped sadly. "Guys c'mon! I just wanted to see what was so special about this destiny thingy!" Miko grunted.

Before Optimus could call a ground bridge, heavy laser fire flew down the hall way, The small MECH detachment ahead of them found them through the ruckus.

June dragged Miko to the side, "You stay behind me and you DO NOT LEAVE MY SIDE, Is that UNDERSTOOD!" She yelled at the teenage. Miko held her head and nodded.

The Autobots returned fire as MECH began to lob grenades their way. Smoke and tear gas began to fill the corridors as June dragged Miko by the hand to try to find a way through, She didn't want to separate the team like this but the Autobots had to watch for themselves now. She could hear the faint guns of the Autobots as they fled the smoke and tear gas filled hall way. Miko began to cough and freak out as it burned to breath.

"Miko its just tear gas you need to calm down or you'll pass out!" June said as she took off her Army fatigue shirt and wrap it around Miko's head. Suddenly she and Miko were hit by electrical blasts; they both fell to the floor as darkness overtook them.

June opened her eyes as she saw she and Miko were handcuff behind their back and sitting on metal chairs. Miko's head still slumped down as she was still passed out from the shocks.

From all around June saw she was inside a staging area, from the slight lean of their envoirment she deduced they were still on the ship. She counted 8 men in military gear, they were busy reading weapons. they all wore the same uniform a sleek green armor suit and they wore masks that covered their faces. Soon one emerged from the rear, and he wasn't wearing a mask.

"well, well, well Miss Darby isn't? "Silas cooed "It seems your son's friends have gotten you into trouble again."

Bright lights were shined on them as June blinked, she thought fast as these must be the second faction the Autobots were in conflict with too. She then recognized the face that came with the voice. It was General Leland Bishop all right, only not as scarred, not as angry, and there wasn't an annoying yapping dog with him.

Her mind flash back to when she began the mission that brought her here, She was readying all the gear she was going to take and it was a lot, It was in the pre dawn hours as General Bishop came into her bivouac.

"I still don't like this idea….." He said as he set the small dog he called Silas down on her cot.

"General we've been through this, you need to lead the diversion so we can sneak into Las Vegas and get this Destiny Ark!" She stated

"But how do we even know you can get it running IF you happen to find it!" he argued

"You have to believe in me General; you have to have hope…." She said softly.

He hated when she talked in that tone, it was the tone that filled him with the knowledge that she was right. He held his hand to his mouth to contain his anxiety. He knew he was sending more than just his most trusted soldier into a suicide mission, He was sending something much more.

General Bishop took her hand, and caressed it "I'm speaking as Leland here now June, just…promise me you'll be safe. I lost Amanda, I can't bear to lose you!"

June held his hand tightly; she had long shut herself out to love since she lost her husband on that transport many years ago. General Bishop helped find it once more.

"No matter what happens, you'll be with me…" She said as she leaned up and gave him a deep kiss.

Slias slapped June across the face HARD and he did it again with the backstroke. "WAKE UP JUNE! Tell me! Where are the Autobots! And what's is this ship!"

Her face stung as the jolt back to reality, this person definitely was not her Leland, she knew she had a job to do, and that was to get her and Miko out of here. But to do that June knew she was going to hang to act like her counterpart. Not ever meeting her and going off of what Jack told her about her she was going to have to wing it

"I-I-IDont know! "She gasp with phony tears in her eyes" I was just trying to h-h-help optimus with the the " She stalled on the answer, What she was doing was risky, she was doing a technique of reverse interrogation, where the interrogee while under questioning steers the questions so the interrogator gives up exactly the information the interogee's side needs. It was risky but she had to try it.

"The…The.." she whimpered.

"What the? is it the Reactor to this ship?" HE said

"y-yes!"

"I see, he's looking for it too, "He looked behind him " Send all forward units to the area where the Autobots last were seen, We can plan a surprise for them."

"Why else have you seen?' Silas asked grabbing her by the throat, June gasped out in what was an Oscar winning performance.

"We we saw something, by by .." she said

"What the entrance?" Silas answered

"AH! Yeah…." She gurgled.

"I see, so they know about our energon powered Anti tanks…." He said cockily. I don't have time to continue our fun Miss Darby so I will leave in more capable hand with our interrogator! He said as he moved aside to reveal barrel chested man dressed in MECH gear wearing a butcher's apron.

"Mr. Peel here has forgotten more about causing pain than some people will ever learn in their lifetime!" Silas said as he beckoned forth the rest of MECH leaving only Mr. Peel and four MECH soldiers in the area.

He slinked his way towards her, moving like a slug. He pulled off one rubber glove and began to feel up June's chest, First over her shirt and then under. She gritted her teeth as she fought the urge to disturb her plan.

"Ohhh they feel nice June Darby!" He smiled underneath his mask, He pulled away and went to his work table, "I was at first hesitate to come along to this mission but this is now like Christmas! You see I have a thing for causing pain, and I have thing for women, especially young girls. "He said as he looked over his shoulder to Miko who was still passed out.

June looked to see the four MECH guards off to the right holding a watch in broken flanks covering the two hallways, she looked to see the Interrogator off to his far left preparing whatever he was preparing. Then she looked at Miko, However impulsive and annoying she was, she didn't deserve this. June kicked her plan into motion, removing a metal pin that was imbedded in the back of her fatigue pants. She began to work on the hand cuffs to free herself, she figured she had the length of the creeps monologue to do what she had to do.

"You see I have ways of causing pain, pain in ways you have never experienced, I can cause you pain in the most excruciating ways or in the most pleasurable ways. Mark my words; this will be a day you will never forget! And then when I am done with you I will move to the little girl, oh I have such toys for her!" He said as June silently removed her cuffs.

Moving quickly and silently she zeroed in on the first guard sneaking up behind him and snapping his neck, he dropped to the ground as it altered the two, She struck the first one hard in the throat and took the other to the ground and snapping his neck, taking his knife she stalked the last one and sent the blade deep into his throat severing the airway. He went down as a wet hiss escaped his throat. Taking his gun she made her way to the Interrogator who had his back turned to everything and still talking!

"Now to show you a world of hurt and pain!" He turned around as he held a wired large phallic looking device with various spiked protruding out of the sides. He stopped to see June holding a pistol to his face at point blank range.

"I own the world of hurt and pain!" she said as she emptied the clip ridding the world this stain.

She went to Miko to free her from the cuffs, lightly slapping her on the face she woke her up .

"Five more minuets helicopter mom….."Miko mumble.

"On your feet soldier!" June barked " We gotta move!"

June slung her rifle and dragged miko , they turned the hallway to see Optimus Prime coming at them, "We have to move! We pushed MECH back but they are launching an airstrike now!"

He scooped them up and transformed, "Ratchet ground bridge now!" He ordered as the green swirling vortex appeared and he drove through it just as the bombs tore through the hull of the Ark.

Ratchet scanned the wreckage of the ark from base, "It appears the bombs haven't completely destroyed the Ark, but for the moment it is crippled."

"What does that mean?" June asked "Can it be fixed?"

"I am not certain; the components needed to fix it even exist on this world… I-I'm sorry!" Ratchet.

Jack saw June's nostril's flare, it was the same thing his mom did when shit was about to hit the fan. She threw her rifle at a tray that housed chemicals; the rifle shattered the vials as the table lurched back and on to the ground.

"Hey I needed that!" ratchet yelled as June yelled louder.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME IM STUCK HERE!"

"No! on the contrary! I am confident once I repair the Ark Reactor, that I can hook it up to our ground bridge and send you back that way, it's just…" Ratchet stopped.

"I'm not going back empty handed….." June said quietly.

Before anyone could say anything the turned around and walked to focus her thoughts. Jack followed her as he felt he was the best one to talk to her, he found her by the far hallway leaning against the wall, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey look I'm sorry things didn't go as planned! I'm sure Optimus will have something planned, it will be ok ." Jack assured.

She looked at the boy and couldn't help but smile a little, he had the same infectious optimism, her husband from her world, had. Her mind then reverted back her thoughts.

"it will be ok Jack, We have another leader of our revolution, and if it was one thing he always drilled into our heads was this; "The future's not set, There's no fate but what we make…"

She turned from Jack " I'm not going back empty handed Jack….", As her mind formulated a plan to take the Spark Extractor.

**NEXT TIME: The story reaches it's epic climax (FOR REALZ THIS TIME) As June makes a play to take the Spark Extractor, Will the Autobots even be able to stop her?, or will they be practice for the Spark Extractor. Plus June gets the shock of her life as she is visited by someone she didn't expect to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Prime : The Destiny Ark**

** Chapter 4**

Colonel June Darby sat in the soft chair that was in the far corner of the other June's bedroom, it was by a window what she raised the blinds. It was a full moon out and she could see it out in its full glory. She held a small digital recording device she found in one of the drawers of the room. On she heard her other self's voice, it was a small collection of nursing notes, various mental musings about potential boyfriends, frustrations and all around mental ramblings. She found the audio notes on Jack's involvement with the Autobots particularly interesting and particularly vulgar. She understood this woman's worry, here was her son her world. Thrust into an interstellar war with beings she saw had no bisnuess on this world. They were soon followed by hope and pride that through these experiences she is seeing Jack transform from the boy she raised into the man he is becoming.

June gazed out on the moon and clicked record on the device as she was about to send her counterpart a message:

"**I'm not sure if Jack or the Autobots will tell you about this week. I'm not even sure if they should, what would it prove? But here I am sending you a message I'm not sure you will ever find. ** **Your probably wondering when did I record this? , That's the kick in the butt, I'm you but I'm not you. My name is Colonel June Darby and I'm not from this world. I'm from an alternate timeline of Earth. A time where the Decepticon threat has pushed humans to the brink of extinction, I am part of the human resistance there, I was brought to this alternate world when a mission went arwy. In my world I was married but unlike your husband mine died when his transport was shot down over Montana, another difference between us is you have a Jack and I don't. It wasn't because he was taken from me or was lost. Jack never happened because I wasn't as brave as you. I wasn't brave enough to bring a child into a world I felt was cruel and unkind. But in spending the few days here and with your son, I see how wrong I was. Jack isn't just gifted June, He is a gift. He's a gift to this world , and I know that with him in this world. It will never become my world a world of strife and pain. A world that tomorrow I will go back and try to fix, but in doing so I'm going to have to do something terrible. So for what's worth June Darby, I'm sorry."**

** Autobot Base One**

Optimus prime was in seclusion all morning, giving no reason he requested to be alone as what he was going to do required immense concentration. Ratchet however focused his time and energies to repairing the reactor of the Destiny Ark. Time was running out if they were to send the alternate June Darby back to her world in time so she would miss her counterpart when she arrived back from Seattle.

Ratchet wasn't sure what would happen if the Two Junes ever met face to face , but it was a risk he wasn't about to take. He repaired the Reactor using old notes he recovered from the Iacon Science academy archives. He connected the reactor to the ground bridge controls and primed the nodules for a test. Turning on the reactor as it hummed to life he looked at Raf who was standy at the ready with a remote controlled helicopter outfitted with a digital camera.

"Are you ready Raf?" He asked the boy.

"Ready Ratchet! " He signaled with a thumbs up.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge controls as the vortex came to life, Instead of Green it was a dark blue, and it swirled with a furor of a hurricane. Raf turned on the helicopter and saw what it saw on his laptop. Gritting his teeth he maneuvered the copter through the vortex it sailed in as the vortex wanted to tuss it about. With the gentle touch his his controls Raf was able to pilot it though the vortex. It popped out the other side and Raf for the first time saw images from another alternate version of Earth. He could see the ruins of what looked like Las Vegas. He saw what was left of the Luxor hotel, cars and debris were strewn all over the place, he then turned the camera to see facing before the helicopter a massive flying automation, It keyed in on the copter and shot it on sight. Raf blinked in shock as his screen faded to static.

"I…Think it works!" He gulped "as the image of the huge flying machination stuck in his mind.

Satisfied with the results of the test, Ratchet saved his findings and waited for Optimus to come out of his sabbatical.

Jack took June though one last ride through Jasper Nevada, He wanted to give her a lasting reminded of what she had to look forward too when she won her war. He only regretted not being able to go to help her, but he knew his place was here. June held on to Jack a little tighter as they left town and reached the Autobot base. She knew the time was close, When Ratchet radioed in that the bridge was ready she made ready her plans.

They entered the large structure as she saw all the Autobots but Prime were present. Miko and Raf were off to the side playing video games while Bulkhead and Bumblebee were chatting up some reports. Jack and June dismounted as Arcee transformed and joined her colleagues. June was dressed in her military fatigues and her equipment. They were greeted by Ratchet.

"Good Morning! I am happy to report that I have fixed the reactor and wired it into the ground bridge controls. We did a test earlier and if you could confirm this image so I know I got the right coordinates. "He said as he pointed June to the laptop.

June leaned in and saw the image of the Decepticon, machination "That looks like a Sky Hunter!, You got the right coordinates. But will you have the right time?"

"When I keyed in the coordinates it automatically matched the clock from your world to ours, exactly one week had passed in time. So you will return to your world in your year but only one week will have passed. " Ratched said .

"Where is Optimus?" Jack asked looking around

"He sequestered himself all morning, he said he was working on something, but he does want to be here to see Col Darby off."

Raf and Miko joined them as Miko went to June, she had a soft forlorn look on her face.

"um I just wanted to say thank you , for the other day . You know for saving me." She said sincerely.

June smiled a little "Don't worry about it kid, I admire your spunk, but promise me you'll use that head more!"

Miko unhooked her UFO catcher dolls from her waist and gave it to June " Would you do me a favor and give this to my other me?, If she's like me this will help her smile as much as it's made me."

June took the dolls and nodded "You have my word Miko."

She looked at the Autobots and the kids, she realized this was the time to enact her plan, She took four orbs from her cargo pockets and el them behind her back, She hit the switch on all of them . A glowing red dot appeared on each of them. She took a stance and readied herself. She had been planning for this moment for the past three days. Learning how each autobot moves and reacts to how to work the ground bridge controls but what was most important was Jack's code for the relic vault.

"Everyone "she said " I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done, I won't forget any of you or this world. I'll remember this place when I go back and try to win back our world from the Decepticons. "She could see the faces of everyone looking at her, she wished they didn't have to see hers

"And one last thing I just want to say is, I'm sorry" With that she threw the four orbs in the air, they sprang to life as they hit the air. With a high pitched whistle they keyed into the energon signals of the autobots, they were completely taken off as the orbs each found an Autobot to attach itself to. As soon as they found their mark they released a high impact energy pulse that hit the autbots and overloaded their systems. It caused them to transform into their vehicle modes and knocked them out.

June knew these orbs as pulse orbs; they were constructed from the intel of the decepticon ship. They were designed to seek out any enrgron signal and attach itself to them, with the right calibrations they could burn out the systems of any Decepticon or drone.

June raced forward, ignoring the cries of her name from Jack and Miko, she made it to the relic vault, and keyed in the Jack's code. She thought it was an eerie coincidence that Jack's code was the same date as date of her sister April's death. The vault doors opened as she went to the Spark Extractor, She studied the files of the relic when no one was watching, she waved her hand over the large Spark Extractor in the sequence to transform it to a smaller size. She watched as it transformed before her to a size she could easily carry it. She took it and turned to see Jack, Miko and Raf blocking the exit of the vault.

She drew her pistol "I don't want to hurt you so DON'T MAKE ME!" She threatened.

"Mom-I mean June, Just think about what you're doing you cannot take that relic from here!" Jack pleaded.

"No Jack you don't understand!, I need this, my world needs this! It's our only hope to change the course of the war!" She said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you willing to turn OUR world into your world just to save yours?" Jack asked "Please just calm down we can talk about this, Optiums will figure something out!, Please just trust us!"

"I'm sorry Jack, this was always how this was going to end!, When I lost the Destiny Ark , this became my backup plan!"

"Just listen please you don't want to do this!" Raf pleaded.

"You're fighting the war against machines!" Jack said "But if you take that relic you will lose your humanity! If that happens, if you become like them, then what is THE POINT of you fighting this war?" Jack yelled.

June's eyes softened for a second, and then she remembered the burnt charred body of her younger sister and how she died in her arms as June sung softly to her. She recalled the pain of that day and the pain of every battle she fought, everyone she lost.

She looked up with hard eyes "Never again." She said as she fired the pistol.

As soon as Jack saw that look in her eyes, he knew what she was going to do, Instinctively he grabbed Miko and Raf to shield them. The blast of the gun shocked them enough to knock them out. She set the gun to a low enough level not to kill them, but to defiantly incapacitate them if she had to. She made her way to the ground bridge area with the Spark Extractor in tow. She could see the controls in reach but before she could get to them, a ground bridged opened in the base. She saw the green swirling vortex come alive as a lone figure came through the portal. June looked and then her eyes went wide in shock as she saw the person emerge in the Autobot base.

It was her sister April Sullivan.

The grown up April of this world, The April who never died cause of a nuclear missile. Who was allowed to live her life to the fullest and become what she always wanted to be. She had shoulder length black hair and wore blue scrubs over a white shirt. She immediately saw June as she exited the ground bridge.

"Hey sis!" She sang out as she ran over to hug her. "I see you made it back from Seattle!, I hope it went well!" She looked at what June was wearing.

"Lemmie guess they had a costume party the last day?" She joked. "Anyway, Perceptor sent me here to pick up a box of reformatted data chips."

She looked to see the box of data chips near the ground bridge computer, April looked to see the Autobots in car modes, when she saw no sign of the kids her mind went to her first assumption " Awwww! The Autobots are playing hide and seek with the kids!"

June realized that April had no idea she wasn't her sister from this world. April carried the large box of data chips and sat them by her sister. "Well tonight's the big night, the third date with Yuri! I'm not sure if I'm ready for sex with him yet, and I don't think he is either. Oh and I wanted to remind you I will be in Russia with him next week, but I'll only be gone for a week.I'll bring you backa snowball!" She smiled.

"A-April." June barely got out.

April looked at her sister "are you ok June? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

June took April in a tight hug " I-I, Just know April that I love you very much.!" June finally got out.

April returned her hug, " I love you too big sis, Tell you what? Let's meet up for coffee before I leave the country next week ok?, Man don't you love ground bridges?" She smiled as she sent a text to preceptor to open the ground bridge back to Miami. The vortex opened as she waved and then disappeared back through the portal.

As the portal disappeared, she heard Optimus approach her; She turned to see him standing in front of her. She looked at the Spark Extractor and realized she could still escape with this if she used it against Optimus. She knew she was at an impasse at life. She looked at herself and realized what she was about to become. Optimus merely looked at her with compassionate eyes.

"The choice is your June Darby ." He said as he waited for her response.

After what seemed like an eternity, she dropped the Spark Extractor, "O-Optimus, "She said through tears "Forgive me….." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed as she sank to her knees.

Optimus knelt to her "June I know I have asked you to trust me these past days, and you not knowing me was difficult for you to do, But know I never intended for you to leave without a way to help you."

He opened his chest to reveal the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, and nestled within it was a tiny cylinder like device. He held it with the tips of his fingers and gave it to her. "This is a beacon that I have spent all morning tuning it with the frequency of the Matrix of leadership, once activated it will send a signal and a message that I have prepared to the Autobot leader of your universe. Once they have heard my message they will mobilize to stop the Decepticons."

June took the beacon in her hands, and with tears running down her face smiled at Optimus. "Thank you." She said. She then turned to see Jack approaching them and holding his head.

"Jack! " She called out " I-Im so sorry!, I lost my head…." She said looking down in shame.

Jack smiled "i-It's ok, " He said " I saw everything, with Aunt April and Optimus."

She hugged Jack warmly "You are the son I wished I had, Tell your mother she is one lucky woman."

June looked at Optimus, "About your troops, I only stunned them, the effects will wear off soon, when they wake up tell them how much I'm sorry I didn't trust you all."

Optimus nodded " I will June, are you ready to go back?"

"I am" she said "Open the Bridge"

Optimus turned on the blue swirling vortex, with her rifle slung on her shoulder she waved farewell to Optimus and Jack.

**Alternate Earth **

Colonel Darby made the treacherous trek back to the California human command. She was stopped by a huge searchlight as she made the approach to the human's base.

"It's Colonel Darby! She's alive!" she heard a voice shout out.

June was let back into the compound with cheers and hugs. She was eventually greeted by General Bishop. He grabbed her in a massive hug.

"When we saw the ship disappear in a flash of light we thought the worst!" He said "Thank God you're ok!, Where have you been?"

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you" she said

"What about the Ark?" He asked "Is it lost?"

June nodded "Yes, It's in a place we'll never be able to reach it. "

"So that's it?" A sergeant said "Our only hope to win the war is lost."

"I wouldn't say that soldier" June said as she climbed a pile of rubble to get a higher ground, She pulled out the beacon and aimed it at the sky. She closed her eyes as she put her trust into Optimus Prime and Jack Darby.

"What's that?" General Bishop called out looking at June

"It's hope…." June said as she turned on the beacon, from within the cylinder a bright light shot into the night sky, as the signal keyed into the frequency of the Matrix. It shot through the galaxy as it found its mark and it's message played.

**"To the leader of the Autobots, I am Optimus Prime. I speak to you from an Alternate Universe. A Universe where the light of Cybertron has left and we are scattered throughout the galaxy. I am speaking to you from the planet Earth, where here we are fighting the Decepticons. But I urge you to go to the planet Earth in the Sol system in your universe. There the Decepticons have conqured the planet and enslaved its inhabitants. I ask you to deploy whatever Autobots available to aid the humans in reclaiming their world from the Decepticon threat. Till all are one, I am Optimus Prime!"**

** "**That's the end of the message sir, what are your orders?" Jazz said as he ended the message and looked back.

"After all these years we've finally found where the Decepticons are hiding, Contact the fleet!, We leave for Earth immediately!" Rodimus Prime ordered. "How long will it take for us to get there?"

Jazz checked his instruments "One week sir!"

"Then let's not waste any time, Earth has waited long enough!, Send out this Reply :**Message recieved, Autobot fleet is en route**" He said as dozens of Autobots ships gathered and then made the space jump to Earth. The Decepticons days of rule over the Earth were now numbered.

**A/N : well that's it folks! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or two!.**


End file.
